Inside (Playdead)
Inside (stylized as INSIDE) is a game played by Markiplier. Gameplay Inside is a puzzle platformer, in which the player controls a young boy who explores a surreal environment presented as a primarily monochromatic, 2.5D game, using only splashes of color to highlight parts of the environment. The player can make the boy walk, run, swim, climb and use objects in the environment to progress in the game. Later, the boy gains the ability to control lifeless bodies to complete certain puzzles, a mechanic that IGN's Marty Sliva compared to a similar mechanic in The Swapper.2 The boy character can die, including if some puzzles are not completed fast enough, such as being shot with a tranquilizer dart by hunters, caught or eaten by dogs, or drown if kept underwater too long. As with Limbo, these deaths are accompanied by gruesome animations, and the game continues from the most recent checkpoint. Plot The game starts with a nameless, red-shirted boy sliding down a rocky incline in a forest. While running through the forest, he encounters forest guards wearing masks, who are either inspecting the forest or are intent on chasing and/or killing the boy. A truck can be seen driving off into the near industrial facility. Escaping a chase from dogs, the boy goes through various environments: a farm where parasitic worms cause pigs to go rampant, a city where lines of people are moved through mind control, a large factory, flooded rooms, a shock-wave atrium and a laboratory environment where scientists are performing underwater experiments on bodies. While traversing these areas, the boy uses a mind control device to solve puzzles, controlling lifeless gray bodies. The boy eventually comes across a siren-like underwater creature that drowns the boy and attaches a device similar to the mind control helmets onto him. This allows the boy not only to utilize mind control without a helmet, but also to swim underwater without drowning. Continuing through the office/laboratories, the boy eventually sees many of the scientists running toward a large spherical container, which the boy finds a way into. There, the boy sees a large blob-like creature, made up of people's arms, legs, and heads, connected to four rods around the underwater container (which are similar to the mind control helmets). After disconnecting them, the boy is grabbed and pulled into the creature, which the game's focus then shifts to. The creature escapes its confinement, going through various offices and work areas, killing some of the scientists in its path. Some scientists make attempts to capture or hinder the creature to no avail, while others help the creature try to escape. After luring the creature into a dark room, the creature is tricked and plunged into another tank, where the scientists look upon it before closing the hatch above. Escaping confinement again, the creature breaks through a wooden wall, rolls down a thick forest hill, and rests at a grassy coastline in a sunbeam. The game ends with the creature silently and motionlessly bathing in the sunlight. Episodes #MEMORIES IN LIMBO #DANCING IN THE SPOTLIGHT #A NEW FRIEND #NAMING MY CHILDREN #DROWNING TOGETHER #WHAT THE F**K... External links *Official Website *Inside on Steam